


In My Dream

by ShinyHalo115



Series: Desires of the Galaxy [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Eyeful of Eli, F/M, Female Voyeur, Female Voyeurism, Invisibility, Invisible Woman - Freeform, Masturbation in Shower, POV Female Character/Female Gaze, Pining, Porn with a subplot, Sexual Attraction, non-canon backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: Vah'nya hopes to see Eli more and gets her wish in an unexpected way.  She uses her invisibility to spy on him.





	1. Chapter 1

Vah'nya was walking down the hall of the spaceship _Steadfast _and almost bumped into someone when she turned the corner. Her precognition ability was failing her.

"Commander Eli!" she said. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has. Unfortunately I've been busy working on something. Where are you off to?"

"I'm on my way to meet Un'hee for dinner in the Mess Hall."

"So you were not merely coming to see me?" he said.

Vah'nya made a small smile. He was saying a tease that she had said to him years ago. "Well no, but I'm glad I almost bumped into you. Ever since you came back I hardly ever see you."

"Sorry about that. Like I've said, I've been busy working on something. Hopefully some other time."

"Yes, I would like that."

He walked past her and she turned around to look at the back of him. Only when he was out of sight did she let out the sigh she was holding in. They use to frequently spend time together, and she very much wanted to include sex with their friendship, but then he left for about three years to be a mole for the Ascendancy in the Rebellion. Vah'nya was hoping that since the Rebellion destroyed the boondoggle Death Star, the Empire would make the logical decision to restart Thrawn's TIE Defender program so the Rebellion would no longer impede the Empire and Eli could come home, but neither one of those things happened, especially since the Ascendancy wanted him to stay there to study the Force-user Luke Skywalker.

She was so happy when Eli was finally extracted. He was not with them yet during the Battle of Yavin 4, but when he was, he almost died at the Mako-Ta Space Docks because of Queen Trios, and again a month ago during the Battle of Hoth because of Vader. Eli was fortunate to get away during the evacuation because there was a certain ex-ISB agent who never trusted him due to of his connection with Thrawn. Ex-Agent Kallus rightly knew that those loyal to Thrawn stay loyal. Hopefully Kallus and the rest of the Rebellion believed Eli to be one of the many casualties.

Hours later, Vah'nya went to bed, wishing that Eli could have joined her and Un'hee in the Mess Hall like he use to, and that they were being physical right now.

Vah'nya was standing in the middle of the busy Mess Hall. Feeling air on her skin she immediately covered herself to hide her nakedness. Nobody noticed her. She looked down and not only was she indeed naked, but her normally blue skin was glowing, resembling sunlight reflected off of moving water, and she had wings that were the same way. 

She wanted to say "what the hell" but she could not talk, nor could she say it when somebody walked right through her. The Dream Goddess had sent her to an unusual dream. _Why couldn't she make me a fully clothed glowing winged being?_

She went out into the hallway still covering herself. _Lets see what the Bridge is like, since that's where I am most of the time. _On her way she came across a couple making out and walked around them. _I wonder if I could've gone through them?_

At the Bridge there was a person staring intently at a screen whom she was very happy to see. _Eli! _ Holy Wise One she missed his handsome human face while he was gone! Ever since he came back he started keeping his hair slick and pulled back just like Thrawn did. She missed his old look but had quickly grew accustomed to this one.

Forgetting about her nakedness, she went to the place directly in front of him, bending over to place her elbows on the console, staring at him with her jaw resting on her palms. Being invisible means she could stare at him as much as she wants. Since it was a dream she could just kiss him and see what happens. In her daydreams it's a lot more sexy because he could see her and touch her. Everywhere. Maybe if she starts he'll respond. She leans closer-

"I think I know where they are," he said suddenly. "They're somewhere in the Trilon Sector."

"Good work Commander Vanto, you may go now." Eli got up to leave and Vah'nya followed him. He stepped into the elevator and the door closed behind both of them.

_Now!_

She tried to kiss him but she phased through his body. _Damn! What's the point of this strange dream if I can't kiss him?_

When they arrived at his quarters she purposely walked through him to get inside. It looked very bare. Was he the type to not have personal affects or did he leave them all behind when he left the Empire? Wait, there was a painting there. It was a river flowing through the forest underneath a blue sky. Was this his homeworld or just a random painting that he chose for decoration?

She turned around and -_Goddess above! _ Her wings extended. Eli was shirtless with his hair slightly disheveled, slumped down in a chair looking at a datapad. He had a tanned muscular chest with a black intricate pattern tattooed on his right shoulder. _Maybe if I concentrate real hard I can touch him. _She stepped closer but suddenly was yanked backwards.

There was a familiar noise in her ears.

"Dammit!" Her blue hand slammed down on the alarm. "Why couldn't I stay in the dream longer?"

She dressed and stepped out to head to the Bridge for her shift.

"I thought they would still be on the move," someone said as she walked past them. "The Commander is a real genius to have figured out that they were here in the Trilon Sector."

Vah'nya stopped walking. The Trilon Sector? That was in her dream. Had she heard of it before, and the people they were looking for just _happened _ to be there as a coincidence? Perhaps she was using her precognition ability in her dream. Then what if the rest of the dream was real, including her invisible winged self ogling Eli? She shouldn't say anything until she knew for sure. Then again, it was enjoyable being able to see Eli, even though it was torture that she couldn't touch him. Maybe she'll keep her new ability to herself, IFthat's what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Eli, word is that yesterday you faked a hyperdrive malfunction so the pirates wouldn't suspect you had a droid place a tracking device on their ship," Vah'nya said when they were in the hallway.

_I saw it. I was there but you couldn't see me. Your confidence was sexy. _

"Yes, with any luck they'll lead us to the holocron."

"I'm sure it will."

Eli stepped forward and placed his hands on hers.

"When all this is over, things'll quiet down and it'll be like it use to," he said. 

"You mean frequently going to tribunals because of Thrawn's unorthodox methods."

Eli laughed, making her smile not because it was funny, but because this was the first time she heard him laugh in a long time.

"I'll see you later Vah'nya," he said.

"See you later." _Much sooner than you think._

Vah'nya rushed to her quarters. Today was a day where she and Eli had finished their shift at the same time, so now was a good time for voyeurism. When she arrived and went to the small refrigerator to grab a can of beer to swallow a sleeping pill, which she obtained by telling the ship doctor that she was having trouble sleeping, which was affecting her navigating ability. Even with those two combined, she didn't know if sleep would come, given how anxious she felt.

She locked the bedroom door behind her despite living by herself and took off all her clothes because....why not? After all, the objective was to be out-of-body, invisible, and naked soon. She got underneath the bedsheet and willed her mind to calm down, waiting for the chemical concoction to kick in. 

Instead of the Mess Hall, Vah'nya appeared in Eli's quarters, and he was already shirtless, sitting up on the bed looking at a questis. _Is he looking at porn? _She moved closer, bent down to look, her shoulders phasing through Eli. She looked at the screen, then turned her head to look at Eli.

_You and your numbers Vanto, don't you ever take a break from work? Although I am very much enjoying the view._

She placed her hand where his chest is, but as usual, there was no actual touching.

Eventually he placed the questis facedown on the bed beside him, made an audible exhale, layed down, and closed his eyes.

Vah'nya sat down beside him on the bed and leaned over.

_Are you tired Eli? If I could touch you I would stroke your hair and tell you not to work too hard, then I would kiss your forehead and tell you to go to sleep._

He opened his eyes and she jumped back, afraid that he could suddenly see and hear her.

"I need a shower," he said.

_Shower?!_

Eli got out of bed and started walking towards the bathroom, while Vah'nya moved more quickly to get a frontal view. The breath was held inside her as Eli unbuckled his belt and lowered his pants.

_Holy Goddess above on high! _His penis was nicely proportional for them to have sex, and the hair was a surprise. It was more coarse than the hair on his head, and since it was surrounding his genitals it's likely a sexually selected adornment for his species, just like how Chiss men have more prominent cheekbones than the women.

Vah'nya got in the shower stall and for some reason only her wings could phase through the wall. Eli had his arms lifted with both hands on his head to wash his hair, which made him pose in a way that was absolutely stimulating. Her back was against the wall with the tips of her fingers in her vagina with the side of her thumb rubbing against her clitoris. She lowered herself to look directly at his penis.

_I want to explore it with my mouth. _She looked up at Eli as he was washing his arms and chest.

_Go lower._

Vah'nya breathed deeply as Eli lathered his genitals.

_This is torture!_

He turned to the wall, using his left arm to prop himself against it, looking down as he moved his right hand up and down his penis, which swelled and became erect.

_Goddess damn!_

Vah'nya stood up to get in between him and the wall, phasing through his body to do so.

Eli breathed more audibly and his hand moved faster. This time her hand focused on her clitoris, but she couldn't get the right pressure for release.

"Fuck," he said.

_I'd like to._

Eli looked up at eye-level and moved closer to the wall. Vah'nya's heart stopped in that instant. Could he finally see her?

"Gods I wish she was here," he said.

_He's imaging someone._

His movement slowed and he breathed deeply, delaying his release.

_I want to see you come. _Vah'nya was also breathing deeply, looking at the man who couldn't see her, conscious of her breasts moving up and down.

"I dreamed of you," he said. "I fantasize about you--I want want to fuck you so hard!"

_Who?!_

He jerked faster.

"Yes. Yes you take it! Spread your legs and take it, you're so wet Vah'nya."

She gasped.

He moved closer, phasing through her, groaning until finally he growled while Vah'nya vainly tried to stimulate her own orgasm.

Eli backed up and she saw his semen on his relaxed penis, and he turned to the flowing water to rinse.

_I need release! I need to go back._

Vah'nya found herself in her bed, breathing heavily. She reached behind to throw her pillow to the floor, and threw back the cover to get out of bed. There was a pile of folded blankets she kept underneath her bed for masturbating and she placed them on top of the pillow and straddled the pile. She grinded her genitals against it, not bothering to lay down a blanket to avoid carpet burn.

She closed her eyes and thought about being physically with Eli as he pinned her against that shower wall and fucked her vagina while saying those words in her ear. Feeling his skin against hers. His mouth and hands on her breasts. The pressure of his body against her corporeal body.

"Give it to me!--Give it to me Eli!"

She grinded until her head went back ash she ohhed for multiple orgasms.

When she was done she got back into bed on top of the cover and stared at the ceiling. 

_ That was_ _amazing! _


End file.
